Desde que você saiba
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Um segredo entre Gina e Malfoy, no período em que ela foi prisioneira de Voldemort intriga a todos. Songfic pós EdP e pré DH


_**Desde Que Você Saiba **_

Era uma noite fria de outono, e Draco Malfoy permanecia sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira.

Desde que deixara Hogwarts, a sua vida era vazia.

Todos sabiam que ele só ajudara Voldemort por receio, pois tinha muito medo do que Voldemort pudesse fazer contra a sua família. Contudo, ele ainda era visto como uma persona non grata no mundo bruxo.

Malfoy continuava rico. A mansão que fora de seus pais se mantinha imponente, mas a decadência se instalara dentro dela há muito tempo. Não a decadência social e financeira, que seria fácil de se perceber, mas a decadência humana.

Há muito tempo Draco perdera aquele ar seguro, de quem tem o poder total sobre o que acontece em sua vida e ao seu redor. Ele tinha o ar cansado e um olhar triste, de quem perdera tudo.

Olhando a foto de seus pais sobre a lareira, Malfoy se lembrou da figura de seu pai, prepotente e intimidador. Embora seus sentimentos com relação a ele fossem confusos, não podia negar que o amava.

Sua mãe já era outra história. Era na mãe que repousava todo o amor e carinho que o rapaz já teve na vida. Mesmo parecendo fria aos olhos dos estranhos, só ele sabia do amor que a mãe sentia por ele.

A morte deles tinha sido um choque para Malfoy, ainda mais com todo o esforço que ele fez para salvá-los.

Voldemort pessoalmente tinha matado seu pai, antes da batalha final em que "o cicatriz" o derrotou, e sua mãe agonizou por meses no Hospital Saint Mungus, depois de ser atacada por Comensais que queriam eliminar os traidores.

Foi antes desses fatos que tudo aconteceu, e que o motivo de sua angústia surgiu.

_**Flashback: **_

_Malfoy andava pelo esconderijo de Voldemort, que era sua casa desde que fugira de Hogwarts com Snape._

_Diante da sua falha em eliminar Dumbledore, Voldemort não perdoou o garoto, e torturou-o. Contudo, ele tinha guardado o pior para depois. Voldemort executou o pai de Draco na sua frente, logo após de libertá-lo de Azkaban._

_Depois disso, as únicas preocupações de Malfoy eram sobreviver e não falhar mais, para que sua mãe não sofresse as conseqüências._

_- Draco! – um grito soou no corredor escuro por onde o loiro caminhava._

_Draco virou e viu seu antigo professor de poções se aproximando._

_- O que você quer? – perguntou Draco, parecendo irritado com a presença de Snape._

_- O Lorde das Trevas me mandou buscá-lo – respondeu Snape. – Ele tem uma missão para você!_

_Malfoy limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça._

_Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores escuros e úmidos, Malfoy lembrava do ocorrido na torre de astronomia em Hogwarts e o quanto odiava Snape._

_Ele culpava o professor pela morte do pai._

_Em sua arrogância, Malfoy acreditava que se Snape não tivesse se metido, ele teria matado Dumbledore, e seu pai ainda estaria vivo._

_Eles caminharam por alguns minutos e chegaram a um grande salão, iluminado por tochas que possuíam uma chama azulada, onde a figura ofídica de Voldemort aguardava, sentado em uma poltrona._

_- Entre, menino Malfoy – disse Voldemort, demonstrando seu total desprezo pelo loiro. – Severus já lhe disse o motivo porque o chamei?_

_- Ele somente disse que o senhor tem uma missão para mim – respondeu Malfoy._

_- Exatamente – Voldemort tinha um sorriso irônico. – Você terá que tomar conta de uma nova prisioneira e tirar o máximo de informações dela._

_Malfoy ficou curioso. Não imaginava porque Voldemort lhe daria outra missão, não depois do vexame que fora a última._

_- Sim, milorde – limitou-se a responder. – E quem é ela?_

_- Tudo a seu tempo – respondeu Voldemort. – Antes de trazê-la, gostaria de informar que se deixá-la escapar, ou não conseguir as informações de que preciso, você se tornará órfão._

_Os olhos de Malfoy se encheram de pavor. _

_Voldemort gostou de ver o pânico que o garoto sentiu e, com satisfação, concluiu que ele havia entendido._

_- Sim milorde. Eu ouço e obedeço – Malfoy tentou não parecer hesitante._

_Voldemort fez um sinal para um Comensal enorme que estava postado perto de uma porta lateral. O Comensal a abriu e entrou no cômodo escuro a qual ela dava passagem. Alguns segundos depois ele retornou, trazendo uma pessoa que estava coberta por uma capa surrada._

_- Esta é a sua prisioneira – disse Voldemort. - Ela ficará presa num aposento ao lado do seu. Será sua responsabilidade retirar dela todas as informações que puder e impedir que ela fuja. Se falhar em alguma delas, já sabe o que vai acontecer._

_- Mas, o que tenho que descobrir, meu senhor? – perguntou Malfoy._

_- Infelizmente ela se mostrou muito eficiente em Oclumência, além de suportar a maldição da tortura muito bem – Voldemort parecia satisfeito em tornar público o fato de ter torturado a pessoa. – Basicamente, onde seu namorado está e o que ele está fazendo._

_Malfoy agora estava curioso._

_Quem seria o_ _importante namorado da prisioneira, que interessava tanto a Voldemort? Ele notou que a mulher sangrava muito, pois via o sangue pingar da abertura que a capa tinha._

_- Sem mais demora, gostaria de lhe apresentar a sua prisioneira, a Srta. Gina Weasley! – Voldemort retirava a capa da cabeça de Gina, mostrando seu rosto todo machucado, que sangrava muito._

_**Fim do Flashback: **_

Malfoy acordara assustado. Havia cochilado na sala, como era seu costume, pois não conseguia mais dormir. A visão do rosto todo machucado de Gina Weasley voltava sempre em seus sonhos. Quem dissesse a ele que aquela garota iria mudar toda a sua vida, iria receber uma grande risada de retorno. Uma Weasley, uma traidora do sangue, amiga de trouxas, pobretona, mudando a vida de um Malfoy, era impossível.

Malfoy porém, sabia que era verdade. Era capaz de qualquer coisa para tê-la, até mesmo renunciar a sua vida e sua alma.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Eu entregaria a minha eternidade pra te tocar

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Pois sei que você me percebe de algum modo.

_You're closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

Você é a coisa mais perto do paraíso que jamais estarei,

_And I don't want go home right now_

E não quero ir para casa neste momento.

Era apenas mais um dia para Malfoy. Ele havia sido chamado no Ministério. Não entendia o porquê daquilo, tinha assumido seu lado contra Voldemort. Para ele, isso bastava para mostrar que não era mais um apreciador das artes das trevas. Contudo, o Ministério não parecia achar isto o bastante.

Ele se encaminhou para a sala indicada na convocação e bateu na porta.

- Entre! – disse uma voz feminina.

Malfoy entrou e foi recebido por uma jovem bruxa, muito bonita, de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros.

- Senhor Malfoy, seja bem vindo! – disse a garota. – Que bom que pôde vir.

- Fui convocado! Não podia deixar de vir! – respondeu Malfoy irritado.

- Acho que o senhor está enganado! O senhor foi convidado, e se não pudesse vir, o convidaríamos para vir um outro dia – a moça parecia tranqüila.

Malfoy se surpreendeu, pegando a carta que lhe fora enviada e relendo-a viu que a mesma não era uma convocação, mas fora muito bem redigida para que não parecesse um convite.

- Certo! – Malfoy se mostrou indignado. Se tivesse percebido que tinha a opção de não vir, o teria feito. – Quem quer falar comigo, então? O "convite" não especificava quem eu teria que encontrar.

- Ela já está vindo! – respondeu a garota. – Ela pede mil desculpas pelo atraso, e pediu que lhe servisse o que senhor quisesse. O senhor aceita alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado! – respondeu Malfoy secamente. – Só quero acabar logo com isso.

- Então se o senhor quiser se sentar, creio que ela não vai se demorar – disse a jovem, saindo da sala.

Quando ficou só na sala, Malfoy procurou qualquer coisa que revelasse quem era a dona dela. Nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar à moça, tinha certeza que fora instruída a não revelar, mas ele queria saber com quem iria conversar para poder se preparar.

Quando Malfoy se aproximou da mesa, a porta atrás dele se abriu e uma voz conhecida disse em um tom irônico:

- Tentando descobrir quem o chamou aqui, Malfoy? Esqueça, essa sala não é minha. Aliás nem trabalho aqui. Só me emprestaram para conversar com você.

Malfoy se virou rapidamente e encontrou uma mulher morena, de olhos castanhos e cabelos revoltos, o olhando fixamente.

- Devia saber que era você, Granger – disse Malfoy, tentando parecer arrogante. – O que é que você quer? Não conseguiu ficar longe mim?

- Era tudo que eu queria, Malfoy – respondeu Hermione de modo firme. – Mas infelizmente preciso saber de uma coisa, e só você pode me dizer.

- E o que seria de tanto interesse seu, Granger? – disse Malfoy, já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Gina! – respondeu a morena. – O que aconteceu com ela durante o período que ficou presa com Voldemort? Ela insiste em não contar, mas sei que se trata de algo sério, portanto, "você" vai me contar!

_**Flashback: **_

_Já fazia alguns dias que Malfoy estava vigiando Gina. Ele ainda não tinha feito nada contra ela, pois achava que poderia acabar matando a menina, devido aos ferimentos que ela já possuía quando chegou. _

_Já de noite, o garoto chegou em frente a porta do cômodo onde a menina estava, destrancou o cadeado e abriu a porta. Gina estava acorrentada e desacordada sobre a cama. O garoto havia limpado seus ferimentos e feito poções para tentar curá-la._

_Muitos Comensais, inclusive sua tia Bellatrix, questionavam seu comportamento, dizendo que era melhor torturá-la logo, para conseguir as informações que o Lorde das Trevas queria._

_Malfoy dizia a eles que se nem o Lorde das Trevas conseguira tirar alguma coisa de Gina através de tortura, não seria ele que conseguiria. Seu plano era tentar convencer a garota que ele estava do lado dela, e que só tinha feito o que fez por medo._

_Após usar esses argumentos, todos pararam de questioná-lo._

_Malfoy se aproximou e tocou de leve o ombro de Gina. Ela acordou assustada e se encolheu no canto da cama._

_- O que você quer, Malfoy? – gritou a garota._

_- Calma! Só vim lhe trazer comida e esse ungüento de murdisco, para passar nos ferimentos – Malfoy tentava manter-se calmo. – Vai diminuir sua dor._

_- Como se você se importasse! – Gina continuava nervosa e apavorada. – Você é um deles! Você não tem coração! O que está esperando para me torturar? Mas não adianta que não vou falar nada!_

_Malfoy se levantou e com uma expressão indignada disse a garota:_

_- Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe o que é ter sua família ameaçada para ter que fazer as coisas! Não sabe o que é não ter amigos a quem recorrer! E se não quer minha ajuda, que assim seja! Fique aí e morra!_

_Quando Malfoy saiu, imaginou que seria impedido pela garota, mas ela nem fez menção de se dirigir a ele._

_Malfoy entrou em seu quarto, e quando menos esperava, ouviu o choro baixo de Gina, que parecia abafar o choro com alguma coisa. Malfoy ficou impressionado com a coragem da garota, nunca tinha visto tanta determinação em alguém que parecia tão frágil. Ele se sentiu estranho, pois se arrependeu do modo que tratara a ruiva. Seu plano podia estar dando certo, mas o garoto nunca se arrependeu tanto por maltratar alguém._

_- Ela não é problema meu! – disse Malfoy pra si mesmo. – Tenho é que me preocupar comigo e com minha mãe!_

_Malfoy se jogou na cama e tentou dormir._

_Ele demorou a conseguir pegar no sono, para sonhar a primeira vez com uma garota ruiva que havia lhe impressionado muito._

_And all I can taste is this moment_

E tudo que posso saborear é este momento,

_And all I can breath is your life_

E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida,

_And sooner or later it's over_

Porque cedo ou tarde, vai terminar.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Eu apenas quero não sentir sua falta esta noite.

_**Fim do Flashback: **_

- Me desculpe, Granger, mas não tenho nada para te contar – respondeu Malfoy devido a insistência da morena em saber o que havia ocorrido no período em que Gina fora prisioneira.

- Exijo que me conte o que aconteceu! – agora Hermione gritava com o loiro. – Embora Gina pareça bem, que esteja feliz com Harry, eu sei que alguma coisa mudou!

- Granger, se você é tão amiga da Weasley deveria respeitar a decisão dela – Malfoy dava aquele risinho irônico, que tinha o poder de tirar Mione do sério. – Então se quer mesmo saber, vá perguntar a ela! – E o loiro saiu da sala com um ar triunfante, deixando Hermione vermelha de raiva.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

E não quero que o mundo me olhe,

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.

_When everything's made to be broken_

Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,

_just want you to know who I am_

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.

Mais uma noite chuvosa, e Malfoy estava sentado novamente em sua poltrona, na mansão dos Malfoys. Parecia não ter ânimo para nada, e os convites que recebia eram sempre recusados.

Já fazia meses desde que conversara com Hermione no Ministério, e não havia sido mais incomodado por ninguém.

Ele estava triste como sempre, mas não ia deixar ninguém ficar sabendo daquilo, pois era um Malfoy e tinha seu orgulho.

Já passava da meia-noite quando bateram na porta.

Embora houvesse alguns Comensais que ainda estivessem soltos, Malfoy tinha a certeza que não bateriam para entrar na Mansão.

O loiro caminhou até a porta, pois dispensara todos os elfos naquela noite após o jantar, pois queria ficar sozinho. Quando a abriu, a figura da pessoa que estava postada em sua porta, na chuva, fez seu corpo estremecer.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? Se você não percebeu, está chovendo muito! – disse uma ruiva, com sardas pelo rosto e olhos castanhos, que estava toda molhada e sorria marotamente para o loiro.

Malfoy limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça, abrindo caminho e dando passagem para Gina.

Os dois caminharam lentamente para a sala da Mansão dos Malfoys. Draco retirou a capa molhada de Gina e a pendurou. Indicou a poltrona mais próxima da lareira, para que a garota pudesse se aquecer.

- Sempre tive curiosidade de saber como era a sua casa – disse Gina.

- E o que achou? – perguntou Malfoy, tentando passar a imagem de esnobe.

- Muito bonita, embora seja fria. Não há nenhum calor humano aqui – respondeu a ruiva. – E não adianta fazer esse jogo. Eu sei que você não é assim – Gina sorriu para Draco.

O comentário da garota constrangeu Draco, não estava acostumado que as pessoas o conhecessem. Preferia a máscara esnobe e prepotente que usava.

- Acho que você não veio aqui pra falarmos da minha casa. O que deseja, Weasley? – Malfoy tentava se manter afastado na conversa.

- Agora sou Weasley? Acho que já disse que não precisa se esconder. Eu sei quem você é! – Gina parecia decidida. – Mas o caso é que soube que Mione o procurou. O que ela queria?

- Saber sobre o que aconteceu com você, quando estava presa – respondeu Malfoy secamente.

- E o que você disse? – perguntou Gina.

- Nada – disse Draco.

- Por que não me deixa contar o que houve? – continuou Gina. – Seria melhor para você! As pessoas iriam saber quem você é!

- Não tenho interesse em que saibam quem eu sou – respondeu Draco. – E você me prometeu que não iria falar nada. Espero que cumpra sua palavra.

- Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas! – respondeu Gina exaltada. – Embora não concorde, não irei contar nada. Além do mais, eu devo isso a você.

- Ainda bem que reconhece – Malfoy se mantinha inexpressivo.

- Por que não você não quer que as pessoas saibam disso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Quem eu gostaria que soubesse, já sabe – respondeu de maneira simples.

Gina se sentiu envergonhada. Seu rosto ficou quase da cor de seus cabelos. Limitou-se a olhar para Draco e dizer:

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não é culpa sua. Não podemos controlar essas coisas – Malfoy parecia sereno.

- De qualquer forma, acho que podia te ajudar – Gina ainda tentava convencer o garoto.

- Não a mais nada a fazer. E acho melhor, pra nós dois, não voltarmos a esse assunto, e nem a nos vermos mais – Malfoy disse decidido.

- Eu não quero isso, mas se você prefere assim – Gina olhava triste para o loiro.

- Eu prefiro – Malfoy fora seco. – E como não temos mais nada pra conversar... – Malfoy se levantou, demonstrando a Gina que a visita havia acabado.

Gina se levantou, pegou sua capa e saiu da mansão, na chuva, desaparecendo na noite.

Após retornar à sala, Malfoy cobriu o rosto com as mãos e com uma angústia profunda, sussurrou:

- É Gina, você não me conhece tanto o quanto acha.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não estão vindo

_or the moment of truth in your lies_

Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras.

_When everything just feels like the movies_

Enquanto tudo parece como no cinema,

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Sim, você sangra apenas para ter consciência de que está viva.

_**Flashback: **_

_Malfoy corria_ _pelos corredores do esconderijo de Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas havia exigido a sua presença e se encaminhava para o salão, onde ele o aguardava._

_Malfoy temia o conteúdo da conversa. Não conseguira nada de Gina e acreditava que seria punido por isso. Ele não se importaria, se a punição caísse só sobre ele, mas temia por sua mãe, que permanecia no esconderijo com ele._

_- Milorde mandou me chamar? – perguntou Malfoy._

_- Sim – respondeu Voldemort. – Conseguiu alguma coisa com a garota?_

_- Não, senhor – Malfoy suava frio de pavor. – Ela não se deixa enganar, por mais que eu tentasse tratá-la bem para me aproximar, ela sempre mantinha distância._

_- Mais uma falha, Malfoy – Voldemort exalava ódio, embora mantivesse a fisionomia impassível. – Teremos que cuidar de sua punição mais tarde. Pois agora não precisamos mais da garota e temos coisas mais urgentes a fazer._

_Malfoy ficou assustado. Embora a preocupação com sua punição fosse grande, o que martelava sua cabeça era o destino de Gina._

_- Tenho outra missão pra você, e é melhor cumpri-la – Voldemort continuou. – Quero que elimine a garota e a deixe em algum lugar que possa ser encontrada rapidamente._

_- Mas isso deixará Potter furioso! Ele virá atrás de quem a matou! – disse Malfoy._

_- Estou contando com isso! – respondeu Voldemort._

_Malfoy saiu da sala, em direção ao cômodo em que estava Gina. No caminho, pensava como sairia dessa situação. Estava desesperado, não podia matar Gina, e o motivo ele tentava esquecer._

_Desde que ficara responsável pela garota não conseguia raciocinar direito. Sentia uma atração por ela que nunca havia sentido por ninguém. Além de ser uma sensação nova, pois não precisava tocá-la, bastava estar próxima dela e sentir que estava em segurança._

_Mas agora não havia saída, a única coisa que o impedia de salvar Gina era o destino de sua mãe._

_- Então deixe que eu tome conta dela! – uma voz fria vinha de trás de Malfoy._

_- O que você disse? – perguntou Malfoy a Snape que caminhava a poucos passos dele. – Do que está falando?_

_- Tem que ter mais cuidado , Draco – respondeu Snape. – Você deixa a sua mente aberta quando está distraído, e isso é muito perigoso._

_- E o que você vai fazer? Entregar-me? – perguntou Malfoy com aquele ar prepotente que usava tão bem._

_- Te ajudar, como sempre – Snape tentava manter a calma. – Embora às vezes você não queira._

_- E o que você quer fazer? Matar ela no meu lugar? – perguntou o loiro a seu antigo professor._

_- Não – disse Snape de maneira simples. - Quero proteger sua mãe em seu lugar, enquanto você foge com ela._

_As palavras de Snape deixaram Malfoy estarrecido. Não esperava aquela atitude do seu antigo professor._

_- Por que você acha que eu faria isso? – Malfoy agora tentava descobrir as intenções de Severus._

_- Porque sei que você não é um assassino, e que sua única preocupação é a sua mãe – respondeu Snape. – Pois saiba que ela também é minha única preocupação, e podemos conseguir salvá-la, e a menina Weasley também, se agirmos juntos._

_- Como pode dizer isso? Sabe que sou leal ao Lorde das Trevas – O garoto tentava convencer Snape, achando que era uma armadilha._

_- Não precisa disso comigo – disse Snape. – Sei que é tão leal ao Lorde quanto eu sou, e sabe o risco que corre falando sobre isso. Se resolver fazer a coisa certa, me avise. Contudo quero lembrá-lo que você só tem até amanhã para se livrar de Gina Weasley._

_Antes que Malfoy respondesse qualquer coisa, Snape se virou e entrou num corredor paralelo, que levava a ala leste do esconderijo._

_Malfoy entrou em seu aposento, deitou-se na cama e começou a pensar, olhando para o teto mofado. Será que deveria confiar em Snape? Ele se mostrou fiel ao Lorde das Trevas várias vezes e poderia muito bem ser uma armadilha. Por outro lado, Snape sempre lhe ajudou e a sua mãe também, e parecia sincero._

_A coisa que fazia Draco querer acreditar em Snape era o fato de ser a única chance de salvar a vida de Gina. Caso contrário, só restava a Malfoy a opção de matá-la. Com um movimento de sua varinha, a parede entre seu quarto e o de Gina ficou transparente, de modo que só ele pudesse ver o lado dela._

_Há vários dias ele vinha observando a garota. Uma sensação estranha aparecia toda a vez que a olhava, não sabia exatamente o que era aquilo, mas nunca havia sentido antes. _

_Malfoy se levantou e foi ao cômodo em que Gina estava. Abriu a porta e encontrou a menina dormindo. Aproximou-se e viu as feições de Gina, que já estavam recuperadas dos ferimentos. Malfoy não reparou, mas a olhava ternamente, de um modo que nunca fizera antes. Num impulso, tocou de leve a maçã do rosto da ruiva, que acordou e o empurrou para longe._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou ela._

_- Nada! Só vim acordar você para lhe dar o remédio para os ferimentos – justificou Malfoy._

_- Pare de ser dissimulado, Malfoy! – Gina parecia irada. – Já faz dias que meus machucados sararam._

_Malfoy olhou para os olhos castanhos de Gina e com calma começou a falar:_

_- Escute bem o que vou lhe falar, pois não repetirei. Tenho que matar você até amanhã, e não importa mais se você falar alguma coisa sobre seu namorado ou não._

_Gina parecia assustada, mas não disse nada._

_- Então, amanhã quando eu voltar, esteja pronta para fugir, e não conteste nada do que eu mandar você fazer._

_A menina agora parecia intrigada. Achava difícil Draco querer realmente ajudá-la a fugir, e se aquilo não era um truque._

_- Quero que saiba que só estou fazendo isso porque não sou um assassino, e a única pessoa que me importa, que é minha mãe, vai estar em segurança – finalizou o garoto._

_Gina olhou para os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy e notou a verdade que saía deles. Ela tomou coragem e disse:_

_- Obrigada._

_Malfoy se surpreendeu, mas voltou a sua postura arrogante dizendo:_

_- Nem pense que estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo isso por mim e por minha mãe._

_Malfoy saiu do cômodo batendo a porta. /i _

_**Fim do Flashback: **_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

E não quero que o mundo me olhe,

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.

_When everything's made to be broken_

Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.

Malfoy caminhava mal humorado, como era normal nos últimos tempos, pelo Beco Diagonal. Fazia tempo que não saía de casa, pois não fazia a mínima questão de ver ninguém. Porém não tinha como adiar mais a sua ida ao Gringotes, ele tinha que fazer uma retirada para poder se manter mais alguns meses.

Ele não gostava de ir lá porque as pessoas faziam questão de olhá-lo torto, mostrando todo o desprezo que sentiam pelo último membro da família Malfoy.

Quando estava quase chegando ao banco, um grupo de pessoas de cabelos vermelhos, acompanhados de um rapaz de cabelos negros e uma menina de cabelos castanhos, o fez querer mudar de rumo, mas era tarde demais. Eles já o tinham visto, e não iria dar esse gosto aos Weasleys.

- Vejam! – disse Fred, apontando para Draco. – Não é sempre que podemos ver um desses, deve ser um dos últimos da espécie. Um filhote de Comensal legítimo!

Os outros Weasleys, exceto Gina, riram, e Rony só parou quando Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Que surpresa! Agora deixam mendigos andarem pela rua? Realmente é a decadência do mundo bruxo! – respondeu Malfoy.

- Surpresa é você ainda estar solto depois de tudo que fez – gritou Rony, sendo contido por Hermione. – Pelo menos seu pai teve o que merecia!

- Dobre a língua pra falar do meu pai! – Malfoy agora parecia enfurecido. – Ele valia pelos menos uma dúzia de seu pai amigo de trouxas!

Os Weasleys estavam prontos para cair sobre Malfoy, quando Gina se pôs na frente de todos, dizendo:

- Nem pensem nisso! Ele nos ajudou! Ele ficou do nosso lado no fim! Portanto vamos embora e parem com isso!

- Você sabe que ele só mudou de lado quando viu que Voldemort ia perder, Gina! – disse Harry, entrando na discussão. – Ele não vale nada.

Gina deu um olhar suplicante a Malfoy. Ela queria contar tudo a eles, mas o olhar de Draco disse a ela que ele não permitia.

- Mesmo assim! – disse Gina. – Se o Ministério o absolveu, não temos o direito de julgá-lo. Agora vamos embora.

Gina empurrou todos para a outra direção e deu um último olhar a Malfoy. A menina pedia desculpa, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia ao garoto por tudo que havia feito.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

E não quero que o mundo me olhe,

_Cause I don't think __that they'd understand_

Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.

_When everything's made to be broken_

Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.

_**Flashback: **_

_Malfoy se dirigia ao cômodo onde Gina estava presa._

_Estava tudo certo para aquela noite. Snape pegaria sua mãe e a levaria a um lugar seguro, enquanto ele pegaria Gina e se dirigiria a Hogwarts._

_Ele teria que convencer a todos que tinha mudado de lado, e que Voldemort pretendia atacar Hogwarts. Ele sabia que não ia ser fácil por tudo que fizera no ano anterior, mas era a única chance de Gina._

_Aquele dia, após falar com Gina no dia anterior, foi o mais estranho da vida de Draco. Pensava na ruiva o tempo todo. Quando foi falar com Snape teve que ter cuidado, pois ninguém podia desconfiar de nada, e eles tinham que fugir ao mesmo tempo._

_Draco abriu a porta e Gina se levantou._

_- Teremos que correr – começou Draco. – Terá que confiar em mim e eu em você. Seguiremos até o lado de fora, e seremos acompanhados por dois comensais. Vamos ter pouco tempo para derruba-los._

_Malfoy entregou uma varinha a Gina, que arregalou os olhos, e continuou a explicar o plano._

_- Esconda a varinha nas vestes, e quando eu te colocar de frente a mim para te matar, você ataca o Comensal que estiver do meu lado direito, e eu fico com o do lado esquerdo. Não poderemos aparatar até sairmos do bosque que existe do lado de fora daqui, portanto teremos que correr o mais rápido que pudermos. Entendeu tudo? – finalizou Draco._

_Gina apenas fez sinal com a cabeça._

_- E se você está pensando em me atacar, agora que está com uma varinha, sugiro que pense bem e não seja burra, a nossa única chance é se fizermos isso juntos. Agora vamos! – Draco fez um sinal para a garota e os dois saíram pela porta._

_Como Draco dissera, dois Comensais os aguardavam do lado de fora, e ao comando dele, se posicionaram logo atrás de Gina quando passaram._

_Malfoy caminhava ao lado da ruiva, segurando-a pelo braço, tentando parecer convincente, mas se sentia nas nuvens por tocar nela._

_Eles caminharam pelos corredores escuros e úmidos por alguns minutos e acabaram em frente a uma porta enferrujada._

_O grupo saiu. A luz do sol cegou Gina por alguns momentos, fazia muito tempo que a garota estava presa, mas ela pôde ver o bosque que Malfoy falara._

_Tudo até aquele momento estava fazendo Gina acreditar em Draco, mas intimamente ela se perguntava porquê. Ele teve várias chances de mudar de lado, mas sempre se mantinha fiel a seu pai._

_Quando chegaram a uma clareira, Draco se virou para os Comensais e disse:_

_- Aqui está bom. Se afastem que vou cumprir minha missão!_

_Draco posicionou Gina alguns passos à frente e retornou de modo a ficar num ângulo que fosse possível Gina atacar os Comensais._

_Ele tirou a varinha e apontou para a garota._

_Era a hora, Gina sabia disso, mas ainda duvidava que Malfoy fosse atacar o Comensal. Como não havia opção, e que o melhor era confiar em Malfoy, ela retirou a varinha que estava escondida nas vestes e mirando no Comensal, lançou seu feitiço, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco atacava o outro._

_- Estupefaça!_

_Os dois comensais foram jogados longe, desacordados._

_- Vamos! – gritou Draco, pegando Gina pela mão e correndo em direção ao interior do bosque._

_Draco e Gina corriam desesperadamente pelo bosque, tentando desviarem-se da vegetação espessa._

_- Depressa! Temos que chegar logo ao outro lado do bosque para aparatarmos antes que nos achem! – Gritava Draco._

_- Estou tentando! – respondeu Gina, ofegante. _

_Embora Draco tivesse cuidado de Gina, ela continuava muito debilitada, e isso dificultava a fuga deles._

_- Estamos chegando! – Draco apontava para um trecho em que o bosque ficava menos denso._

_CRACK!_

_No local onde se poderia aparatar, dois Comensais que provavelmente estavam retornando de alguma missão surgiram. Eles pareceram perceber rapidamente a situação e sacaram suas varinhas, disparando feitiços contra os dois._

_- Estupefaça!_

_Malfoy empurrou Gina para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que atingia um dos dois Comensais._

_- Estupefaça!_

_O Comensal foi jogado longe, desacordado. O segundo Comensal, que tinha errado o alvo quando lançou o feitiço em Malfoy, mirou em Gina, que estava caída, e gritou:_

_- Sectumsempra!_

_Malfoy num impulso se jogou na frente da garota, recebendo o feitiço no peito e jorrando sangue por todos os lados._

_Gina mirou no Comensal e gritou:_

_- Estupefaça!_

_O segundo Comensal caiu a alguns metros, também desacordado._

_Gina correu até Malfoy. O garoto estava sangrando muito, mas continuava lúcido. Ele olhou para Gina e disse:_

_- Vai! Você precisa chegar logo a Hogwarts! Voldemort pretende atacar hoje e se eles não forem avisados todos morrerão! Ele pretende usar os lobisomens, eles irão atacar a entrada principal, enquanto os Comensais utilizarão a entrada que vem da casa dos gritos, até o Salgueiro Lutador._

_- Não posso te deixar aqui! – disse Gina, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Vai! E não diga nada sobre mim a ninguém, eu a proíbo, podem achar que é uma armadilha – Malfoy empurrava a garota. – Além disso, eu sei me cuidar!_

_Gina levantou, enquanto Malfoy pegava a varinha e tentava fechar o corte no peito._

_- Você não pode me proibir de fazer nada, Malfoy, eu vou é buscar ajuda! – disse Gina._

_- Você não entende? Não há tempo, e a vida de todos, inclusive a minha, depende de você chegar logo a Hogwarts – disse Malfoy. – Por favor, não conte nada a ninguém._

_- Por que fez isso? – perguntou Gina, apontando para o corte em Malfoy._

_- Pensei que fosse mais esperta, Weasley. Não está claro? – Malfoy olhava nos olhos de Gina._

_Gina ficou boquiaberta quando compreendeu o que levou Malfoy a fazer aquilo._

_- Mas como? Não faz sentido! – disse a ruiva._

_- Eu mais do que ninguém sei disso – respondeu Malfoy. – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, vai logo!_

_Gina não sabia o que fazer. Ficou olhando para Malfoy, sem acreditar no que o garoto falava._

_- VAI! – Malfoy gritou com todo o ódio que podia passar. – Eu estarei bem, vou estar na Mansão dos meus pais. Anda Logo!_

_Gina se levantou e correu para a clareira, onde segundos depois aparatou em direção a Hogwarts._

_Malfoy fechou os cortes o melhor que pôde, se levantou e foi em direção a clareira. Ele sabia que não podia voltar a Hogwarts sozinho, e se ficasse ali algum Comensal poderia aparecer._

_Ele pegou sua varinha e aparatou pro Mansão dos Malfoys, único lugar em que se sentia seguro._

_A Mansão estava deserta, então Malfoy não teve problema para entrar._

_Malfoy chegou até seu quarto, e muito enfraquecido pelos cortes, caiu desmaiado em sua cama. /i _

_Malfoy acordou assustado, era noite. Olhou em volta e reconheceu a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor em seu peito o impediu. Ele conseguiu se sentar na cama e olhou ao redor. A enfermaria estava cheia._

_Várias pessoas que Draco não conhecia estavam deitadas em macas, cobertos de bandagens e dormindo. Foi quando reconheceu os cabelos cor de fogo de Gina, que dormia sentada numa cadeira, em frente a uma das macas._

_Draco aguçou a vista e reconheceu o garoto que mais odiara em sua vida. Ele provavelmente havia sido ferido na batalha, e Gina velava seu sono._

_Naquela hora Malfoy enxergou que o coração de Gina já tinha dono, e que ele nunca teve, e nem teria chance. Ele se levantou com dificuldade e caminhou até Gina, tocou-a no ombro a fazendo acordar._

_- Preciso falar com você! – limitou-se a dizer._

_Gina caminhou ao lado de Malfoy até o fundo da enfermaria._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Malfoy._

_- Eu cheguei até Hogwarts, avisei a todos do ataque, Harry enfrentou Voldemort e o derrotou, mas quase acabou morto. Agora está num sono profundo e ninguém sabe como despertá-lo – disse Gina - Quase todos os Comensais foram mortos e os capturados foram levados para Azkaban._

_- Ele ficou assim depois que Voldemort o atacou? – perguntou Malfoy._

_- Exatamente. Como você sabe? – perguntou Gina._

_- Antes preciso perguntar uma coisa. O que você disse sobre mim? – continuou o loiro._

_- Que me ajudou a escapar, que estava na Mansão de seus pais, e que estava muito ferido – respondeu Gina. – Por quê?_

_- Então você dirá que eu te ajudei a fugir, desde que me garantisse que eu e minha mãe ficaríamos bem, e que a avisei dos planos de Voldemort – disse o loiro. – Mas não dirá nada sobre eu ter salvado você, e nem sobre o que eu vou contar a seguir._

_- O que você vai me contar? – Gina agora ficara curiosa e temerosa ao mesmo tempo._

_- Prometo que é importante, mas antes terá que me prometer que dirá só o que eu pedi – continuou Malfoy_

_- Mas Malfoy, você salvou minha vida – gaguejou Gina._

_- Isso não importa, apenas prometa – Draco parecia decidido._

_- Eu prometo! – Gina parecia contrariada._

_- Para mim é o bastante – finalizou Malfoy. – Acontece que ouvi os planos de Voldemort e como iria matar "o eleito". O que aconteceu com o "cicatriz" foi o seguinte: A maldição usada por Voldemort não podia ser bloqueada, e se o alvo tentasse bloqueá-la acabaria nesse sono profundo e morreria alguns dias depois._

_Os olhos de Gina começaram a se encher de lágrimas._

_- Acontece que eu e Snape descobrimos uma poção que poderia reverter a situação dele, desde que fosse bebida antes de 48 horas. Então você deve chamar Slughorn e prepará-la o mais rápido possível – disse o loiro. – Agora pegue uma pena e pergaminho que irei ditá-la pra você, pois não podia andar com uma cópia dela por aí._

_Gina abrira a boca para agradecer, quando Malfoy a deteve._

_- Se alguém perguntar como conseguiu a poção, diga que se lembrou de uma conversa de Voldemort com um Comensal, quando achavam que estava desacordada, e que só se lembrou agora – finalizou Malfoy._

_- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Gina. – Você odeia o Harry!_

_- Não faço isso por ele! – respondeu Malfoy. – Você sabe disso! Apenas cumpra a promessa e viva a sua vida._

_Gina fez menção de abraçar Draco, mas foi segura por ele._

_- Por favor, não! Só vai piorar a minha situação! – Malfoy ficou olhando para Gina, e fez sinal par que ela pegasse o pergaminho e a pena. _

_Malfoy ditou a poção de Gina, que saiu da enfermaria correndo a procura do Professor Slughorn._

_O garoto se aproximou da maca onde Harry estava dormindo profundamente._

_- É melhor trata-la bem, "Cicatriz", senão vou atrás de você! – disse o loiro._

_Ele voltou a maca, deitou-se e esperou o sono chegar._

_Ao amanhecer, Malfoy acordou com o barulho feito pelas pessoas em volta da cama de Harry. Todos os Weasley, professores e amigos do garoto gritavam em comemoração. Draco não pôde deixar de sentir inveja dele, mas ao ver o sorriso de Gina, pendurada no pescoço de Harry, sentiu que fez a coisa certa. Ao verem o loiro acordado, muitos fecharam a cara. Rony fez menção de ir até a cama do loiro, mas Gina se pôs na frente de todos e disse:_

_- Ninguém toca nele! Deixem-no em paz!_

_Gina fez uma cara tão feroz que ninguém teve coragem de chegar perto do garoto e nem de perguntar o motivo dela protegê-lo._

_Após alguns dias, Malfoy foi absolvido pelo Ministério e quando se recuperou, resolveu sair de Hogwarts o mais rápido possível._

_No dia de sua saída da escola, ninguém veio se despedir. Embora ele já soubesse que isso aconteceria, tinha esperança de pelo menos rever Gina._

_Ele saiu pelos portões de Hogwarts e aparatou em seguida. Não notou uma menina de cabelos vermelhos que corria em sua direção aos gritos_

_**Fim do Flashback: **_

Malfoy observou os Weasleys se afastarem, junto com Harry e Hermione, e pensou porque a vida tinha feito aquilo com ele. Ele não era um herói, mas tinha feito a coisa certa no fim, e agora estava destinado a viver só.

Com raiva, ele se virou para voltar pra casa, quando trombou com uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e sardas pelo rosto, que vinha no sentido contrário.

- Não olha por onde anda, idiota? – gritou a garota.

- Desculpe – respondeu Malfoy, ajudando a menina a levantar. – Mas você podia ser um pouco mais educada – Malfoy assumiu um tom irônico.

- É muita folga! Me derruba e ainda quer me dar lição de moral! – a menina de olhos azuis agora encarava Malfoy. – Se não fosse tão bonito, lhe enchia a cara de sopapos – a menina agora lhe sorria de modo maroto.

- Que sorte a minha! – Malfoy sorria de volta. – Agora, poderia saber seu nome?

- Melanie. Melanie Briefien, e o seu? – perguntou a menina.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy – Draco agora esperava que a menina mostrasse toda a repulsa que todos sentiam por sua família.

- Malfoy. Bonito nome – simplesmente respondeu a garota. – Bem Sr. Malfoy, foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

A menina foi se afastando, e Malfoy se pegou pensando como aquela menina possuía personalidade forte e como não se assustara quando ouvira seu nome. Num repente de coragem, Malfoy correu atrás dela e se aproximando perguntou:

- Você conhece meu nome?

- Claro! – respondeu Melanie. – Quem não conhece o seu nome!

- E isso não te incomoda? – Malfoy parecia intrigado.

- Nem um pouco – respondeu a menina. – Não julgo as pessoas pelo o que os outros falam, ou pelo que está escrito nos jornais.

- Você gostaria de almoçar comigo? – perguntou Malfoy, olhando nos olhos da garota.

- Não posso - respondeu Melanie.

Malfoy abaixou a cabeça. Lógico que ela não iria querer ser vista com alguém como ele.

- Estou indo trabalhar agora, mas adoraria jantar com você. Te encontro no Caldeirão Furado as 8:00, tudo bem? – disse Melanie, sentindo que Malfoy achava que ela não queria sair com ele.

- Claro! – disse Malfoy sorrindo. – Te vejo lá.

Malfoy se despediu de Melanie e foi em direção ao Gringotes. Ele sorria abertamente. Tinha muito que fazer. Iria comprar roupas novas, cortar o cabelo e se arrumar para o jantar. Ele queria muito impressioná-la.

Do outro lado do Beco, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos sorria aliviada, por ver que enfim a vida não havia terminado para seu "amigo".

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.

_I just want you to know who I a__m_

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu.


End file.
